Your Ass Is MINE!
by Mary Antoinette
Summary: It all started out fun and games... but then things got personal. WARNING: Mild yaoi, SasuNaru. NO LEMON! R


I saw him walking down the hallway once again between classes, and I just couldn't stop myself; I stared. He had flawless skin, probably soft to the touch, and full, pink lips. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss them, but it didn't seem like anything I would be trying anytime soon. He had sunshine-blonde hair and bright, cobalt eyes; oh god, those eyes. They would be the death of me. The irises were naturally outlined in black with tints of gold, the same color as his hair, near the center. I know because with every fight we participate in, he's always close to me, pinning me down, or pulling me down by the collar to yell in my face. I would always try to catch of those eyes and that full, pink orifice. It made fighting with him more bearable

But back to ogling Uzumaki Naruto, I made sure nobody noticed, of course, I mean, what would that do to the Uchiha reputation if everyone found out that Sasuke Uchiha was staring at someone? A boy no-less. I'll tell you what, people would spread rumors, first, then the more jealous and vicious students would yell taunting words from across the hallways. They would stuff artichoke in my locker, call me a fag, and hand out flyers to everyone in town. Then they'd tell my family and I'd die a very slow and painful death in the oven of our own kitchen.

Well, at least I think that's what would happen. That's why I never expressed my interest openly. That's why I just looked away when he looked at me, or handed me a pencil. I always got in arguments with him over the dumbest things, such as not saying thank you when he picks up something I dropped. He would invite me places constantly, and always pick me to go on his team, but I never picked him. If anyone's going to go down in this school, it'll be him, not me. I have a reputation to live up to, and as trivial as that sounds, it's quite crucial to learn to close yourself off at an early age, especially when your future job includes _many_ nosy reporters and interviewers. No matter how arrogant that sounds. And vice presidents of leading companies were not gay. At all. We were straighter than bean poles, and to prove it, Naruto will tell you that I have a stick up my ass. (was that an uke reference…?)

Not that he'd know or anything. I'm too much of an ass for him to even consider coming within a ten-foot distance of me.

So I guess right now I'm at my locker and, as I already said, I'm currently ogling the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. And Uchihas are discreet, so all we need is a quick glance and a photographic memory to ogle. Which is why I haven't been noticed yet.

I quickly grabbed my second-block binder and closed my locker, not bothering with the lock. I crossed into the hallway and turned left to my biology class, and was only two more hallways away before I felt someone grab at the hook of my backpack and stop me where I was. I spun around in a fury and scowled at my luck. It was Naruto, the one person I'd hoped to avoid for once today. He always catches me right before biology to talk to me. I don't know why, but like I said before, he always tries to befriend me, no matter how hard I try to shake him off.

"Where do you think you're going, Uchiha?" he said mockingly, and kept a hand on my backpack handle.

"To class, idiot, and you should too. Let go of my backpack." I said, masking my anger. We only had one minute left to return to our classes, which would be enough for me if the dobe wasn't holding me back.

"Why don't we just skip together-"

"LET GO of my backpack!" I scrunched up my nose at him in frustration. Forty seconds.

"Tch, is that any way to ask?" he told me smugly, and pulled me back abruptly to insert his power. It wasn't enough to tip me over, but it was enough to make me stumble. And Uchihas do _not_ stumble.

"Dobe, if I don't make it to my next class before the bell rings, your ass is MINE!" I snarled, and what do you know, right when I finished that statement, the bell rung, and I pulled my fist back to show him how he shouldn't fuck with me. However, to my embarrassment, he easily caught my fist and held it there. Because of my awkward position, I wasn't able to swing at him with my other hand effectively, so I stuck to killing him with my eyes.

"Oh, MY ass is yours?" he smirked, "I think it's the other way around right now." He said with a certain glint in his eye.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a low tone. I swear, if this boy didn't have such pretty looks, I would have been tempted to bring a gun to school.

"I NEED a tutor, as for what I want, well, an Uchiha like you couldn't be that dumb, could he?"

I sighed inwardly. There was that feeling again. That feeling that he was hitting on me, playing with me, whichever one, I wasn't sure, which was why my feelings were so jumbled up, but I feigned stupidity anyway, just in case. Besides, Uzumaki is straight. I know this because he goes through girlfriends like I go through potato chips in one sitting.

"What, moron?" His mouth twitched a it, as if he didn't know whether or not to smirk or frown.

In the end, he chose to smirk, "What, you don't know? An Uchiha like you? A _genius_?!" he saw my glare deepen and then he let out a melodic laugh, grinning toothily, "Ha-ha, I'm just messing with ya, bro. Skip with me though. And tutor me. I need a tutor."

"No." I said, and struggled against his grip on my hand.

"No to skipping, or no to tutoring?"

"Both." I said, and finally ripped my hand free, but then there was still my backpack. I sighed inwardly and turned around, his hand still on my backpack, hoping that he would back down once he realized how provocative this looked, but he didn't. Well, at least now I know why he needs tutoring.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a drag!" he said, grinning, and leaned forward a bit, slightly. I leaned back, "Tell you what, how's about you tutor e while we're skipping, that way you don't have to miss any school afterwards, and besides, it's not like you can actually get into _Orochimaru's _class once the bell rings." He was grinning mischievously. I didn't like that. Unconsciously, I took another step backwards, still scowling.

"How do you even have Orochimaru-Sensei? I might have Kakashi for Biology." I said, and he leaned forward again.

"Heh, nice try." He said dryly, "If you had Kakashi-Sensei, then you wouldn't be fretting about arriving late, because even if he was there, he'd only let you off with a warning. Besides, what would the genius be doing in regular classes?" he looked at me intensely for a couple of seconds, grinning in victory before I finally spoke.

"So what, I have free time. That doesn't mean I'm going to waste it tutoring someone who can't be taught." I said, and he scowled, easily angered.

The smug look was whipped right off my face when we both heard the click of heels heading towards our direction. Students wouldn't dare wear heels, unless they wanted to get suspended, so we both knew who that was. He glanced at me, a little panicked, and ran towards the nearest empty room, dragging me behind ungracefully with neither of us paying any attention to the warning sign right outside the door.

The second we were both inside, I felt a hand clamp around my mouth to silence my startled gasps, and I pried it off once I heard the lady finally pass us up.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!" I whisper-yelled into his face when I thought it was safe.

"Saving your ass you ungrateful prick!" he came back with and I took a deep breath in to calm myself from the upcoming headache that was Naruto.

"We're in a Janitor's closet." I said simply, and he nodded. I sighed and stood up, gathering my things to leave.

"You can't just _leave_!" he spluttered.

"On the contrary," I said, turning the door handle, "I can." I made to pull the door open, but froze when I realized it wouldn't open. I checked the surrounding areas to make sure that nothing was blocking it, but the floors were bare, so I twisted the handle and pulled again. And again and again and again and again until finally, I gave up, and threw my fists against the door in exasperation. I turned around to face the idiot, only to find him grinning impishly at me. I narrowed my eyes and fisted his collar before lowering my voice to dangerous levels.

"What. Did. You. Do." I glared at him angrily, the hair on the back of my neck bristling, almost, in instinct.

"I did nothing." He told me, smiling, " but it looks like this is the perfect time to tutor me, now isn't it?" he told me arrogantly. I growled in warning.

"You better get us out of here. Now." I told him menacingly, but he seemed unfazed. If anything, it only seemed to boost his confidence.

"Or what?" he asked me.

"Your ass is mine." I said without thinking it through.

"Why, Sasuke, I had no idea you were like that." He said grinning, and I let go of him, turning my back to him and rubbing my temples.

I felt a pair of firm arms slip around my waist and I wrapped my hand around them, trying to pry them off.

"I'll make you a deal, Sasuke," he said, and pressed his chest against mine while nibbling my ear. I yanked my head away in disgust, but this didn't deter him, "I say your ass is mine, and in return, I'll open up this door for you," he said, another nibble.

I made to pull away in disgust, but he only tightened his grip on me, making escape it impossible. I struggled for a bit anyway, but when I finally settled down, I sighed and asked, "As opposed to what?"

"When I say your ass is mine, your ass is mine, I'm just telling you the rules." He said cockily, and suddenly he pushed me up against the door, forcing my head to the side, and pinned my wrists to either side of the door. His body crushed mine as I snarled and struggled to get out of his hold, even going as far as to aim an attempt at his jewels, but I missed, and he only pressed into me harder. I could feel his breath on the joint connecting my neck and jaw bone, and I made to move my head a little away from his jagged breathing, but the angle of my body was already awkward enough. He had me right where he wanted me. Not that I wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a joke. Naruto was a pretty popular person, and his friends constantly found ways to poke fun at me. Perhaps, to him, this was all a joke? And if it was, I was definitely not going to play along.

With this thought I began bucking harder against him to throw him off, but he only chuckled and said, "Someone's needy," before biting his way down my jaw bone, licking each wound afterwards, and nibbling in a few places.

"Get off!" I near-yelled at him, "Get off!" I said, sounding more desperate this time around. He stopped for a second before nibbling and sucking on a certain point behind my shoulder, this time much gentler than before, but I didn't notice. I wasn't going to let my first time be forced upon me, especially if it's just a game to humiliate me. Who would want that? Even if it wasn't their first time, who would want that?

"Get off! Stop," an especially hard suck, "Stop," a rough bite in warning, "STOP!" I yelled this time, and he finally stopped, but didn't release me. I squirmed more until he finally let go and I sunk down onto the floor, avoiding his gaze. Who did that bastard think he was, trying to molest me?! Hmph.

I huffed, crossing my arms in the corner of the room and avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, quit pouting, I hardly touched you," I glared up at him, ignoring the fact that I was supposed to be avoiding his eyes, but he continued as if I hadn't done anything, "and besides, if you didn't want me to make a move, then why didn't you just say so instead of leading me on like that?"

"I did say so! I told you to get off, but I had to yell for you to actually listen to me you idiot!" I defended, "And I'm not pouting!" he walked closer to me, but I ignored him, choosing instead to glare at the mop dreads sticking out of the shelf on the opposite wall.

"Nooooo, I'm talking about these past couple of weeks but oh," his voice feigned shock and I glared harder at the cleaning utensil, " don't tell me! The Uchiha genius hadn't figured it out?!" he clasped his hands over his mouth dramatically.

"Shut up! It wasn't that I didn't notice, it was that I was ignoring you!" I lied convincingly, and I saw a look of hurt and anger pass his eyes.

"So you noticed, but being the self-centered prick you are, you decided it would be more fun to toy with people's emotions than to just be a man and tell me to fuck off?!" he yelled, his breathing becoming labored.

"Why should I be nice to someone as incompetent as you?! You're probably only looking for a good lay anyway –oomph!" before I could finish what I as saying, he'd roughly pinned me against the wall, holding my hands above my head with one hand, and forced my jaw open with the other, thrusting his tongue inside violently. I made noises of protest and his grip on my arms got tighter. His hand held my jaw so firmly in place that it was impossible to bite down on the intruding appendage.

He replaced his mouth with his hand to muffle my sounds and angrily bit his way down my neck, leaving flaming red marks in his wake. My eyes were wide, and had watered up in fear on several occasions, but I managed to blink them back at the last minute, not wanting to show my weakness.

Finally, he'd finished marking my collarbone and dragged me unceremoniously with him towards the shelves, not even bothering to look directly at me. He picked up what he was looking for and turned to me, still avoiding my gaze. I recognized what he had in his hand as duct tape and my eyes widened. Was he really going to go through with this?!

My answer was yes when he abruptly began winding the tape around the side of the metal built-in shelf to keep me in place, lowering my hands down a few shelves so that I had to kneel in order to not fall back. He slammed a couple of pieces of tape onto my mouth after a lot of struggle and brought my bum up more so that I was bending over for him. I blinked back more unnoticeable tears and fought to slide my hand out from the bindings, but he had it in there good. And the duct tape around my mouth wasn't helping me get my point across either.

He placed both hands low on my hips, and pulled me back to meet his pelvis before he bent over me and whispered in my ear huskily, "Now, we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. Which means that you can stop struggling, and maybe I'll be gentle, OR, you can fight, and I won't even bother to prepare you, your choice." I fought half-heartedly against my bonds and muffled a meek protest, which he ignored.

He slid my shirt up over my head and knotted it around my hands to keep me steady before he began rubbing his hands up and down the curves of my sides. I shivered lightly and wondered if this was still a joke to him or not. Was he really that upset with what I'd said? I mean, I was kind of harsh…

But he was doing it. He was raping me. Why would I be sorry for my actions when _he_ should be apologizing to _me_ for what he's doing? But fuck that, I could care less about apologies right now, I just want out of here. _NOW_.

He tweaked my nipples and twisted them harshly with each hand. I gasped inwardly as they hardened and couldn't deny that I'd really wanted this. Who was I to say that I hadn't fantasized about this since forever? So even though this was the last way I would have wanted to have sex with someone, I should at least enjoy it now, even if it is a game, because it doesn't look like I'm getting out of here soon, and I don't want a rough first time, right?....right….

A few tears leaked out from behind my closed eyelids before I could stop it, and I gasped as loudly as someone who was gagged _could_ gasp, and tried to cover it up.

"You like that you whore? Let's see who's trying to get an easy lay no-" He started in contempt, but stopped when he noticed a tear drop. He was, as I had just realized, already feeling around the hem of my pants when he froze.

"Oh God," he said in remorse. Good. Let him feel bad for what he did, "Oh God, Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was just so angry at you for even suggesting that I'd…" he stopped when he noticed that I wasn't even trying to soak in a word he was saying, and began untying my binds, starting with my shirt.

Once I had been freed from the shelf, I slumped to the ground awkwardly, not yet quite ready to stand. It's not that I was really all that upset anymore, I mean, I'm not a _girl_, and believe or not, I'd dreamt of committing the same actions towards Naruto Uzumaki as he'd just done to me, but it was a little… _shaking_ to know that you had absolutely _no_ control over anything. At least now I know that he likes me. I mean _genuinely_ likes me, not just some stupid prank that he and his friends had come up with. Because if he thought this was funny from the beginning, he definitely wouldn't have stopped just then at just _one tear_. I know Uzumaki's not that big of a pussy.

"Oh God," he repeated, "Oh God, oh God, oh God," like a mantra, "Please, please forgive me! Oh lord… I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I can understand if you never want to speak to me again – hell, I can understand if you want to bring a gun to school-" irony, much? "But please, please tell me you forgive me first?! I really, really, really didn't mean to! I mean, I don't even know what came over me and-" I cut him off by leaning over and encompassing him in a comforting hug. By now I could tell he honestly was beating himself up for this. That's a good sign that you _truly _are sorry, especially if you don't do it again… not that _that_ would be happening anytime soon, though….

"It's okay…" I told him, and he must've frozen from shock that someone such as myself, would willingly hug somebody, but it didn't take him long to regain his senses. And when he did regain his senses, the hug he gave me was so extreme that I think that my bones will be weeping all the way until I'm 84, but what does it matter?

It doesn't, because everyone's made up with each other, and we can start over.

**W00t! Another one-shot! And this time, nobody raped anybody :D It's a fluffy ending!!!**

**BE PROUD!!!!!!!!! D:**

**But anywho, this didn't take too long for me to do; just about an hour or so, but otherwise, just a quick little thingy to finish off the school day in the afternoon :D I hope you enjoyed!**

**Do you guys think I should write an epilogue sort of thing as a second chapter to this? I mean, it's sweet and stuff, but it doesn't feel finished D: it feels…half-finished .**

**But then again, I could be wrong *innocent* So tell me what you want in your reviews ^^**

**That means R&R!! D:**


End file.
